narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sound of Dancing Blades and The Destruction of Two Beast: Kenshi Hiun and Shūha Kiyome vs Shitsunen and Yasuraka Kodomo
Somewhere in the Land of Lightning laid an uninhabited swamp. The sky was lacked sunshine as dark clouds hovered underneath the sun. The wind slowly whistled through the air giving off a cool breeze. Everything was still and quiet...or so it seemed. Unwelcoming Surprise Shitsunen Kodomo and his sister Yasuraka Kodomo could be seen resting over a largest tree in the area or so it would seem. As Shitsunen was sitting next to the water, staring at his reflection, while Yasuraka was flipping through pages of her bingo book with a pencil in her hand. She puts the end of the pencil in her mouth producing Ink from her saliva. "So...who do you think we should kill next?" Yasuraka ask Shitsunen while marking out her previous victims. "Can't we at least enjoy nature for a little longer?" Shitsunen replies. "Though most people find these swamps...unattractive, I would like to observe it some more." Rolling her eyes, she places her pencil in the small book and sets it on the floor. "Well what else are we going to eat?" As shitsunen turns back towards her, she signs. "Im NOT eating those disgusting mushrooms you picked. Honestly, they could have gave me food poisoning or have actually been poisonous." "If they were you and I would probably be dead now. If you don't like vegetables eat some meat, Im sure there is a hog around or something around here." Shitsunen remarks after slowing yawning. Walking over to Shitsunen, she replies. "You don't know where thats been! What if it ate something poisonous, and then we eat it?" Yasuraka growling towards Shitsunen comment, she stands next to her brother, annoyed expression written all over her face. "Then we'd both be de-..." Yasuraka stops her last sentence after hearing footsteps from a long distance. Closing her eyes and distancing ever other distraction, she concentrates on her Sound Sensory. Walking through the murky swamp, Kenshi Hiun had been reading over a paper. "So, Hotaru has requested me to come to Konoha?" he asked the abnormally large samurai at his side. "Yes, she personally asked me of this favor to come and find you. She feels that it isn't safe for you to travel to the Land of Fire on your own" Shūha said. Unsheathing part of his blade, he stopped and placed his hand in front of Kenshi. "We have company" he whispered. After hearing the sound Shūha's blade against its sheath, Yasuraka reached out in Shitsunen pocket hand out towards Shitsunen asking for Kunai. She then focuses harder on her sound enabling her to hear the lower sounds. Once she could her the shinobi's breath, she throws the kunai while turning her body in their direction, though the kunai missed them both and hit a nearby tree. Shitsunen dashed up from the ground, staring down her opponents. "Hmmm, interesting the girl has chakra similar to your own Kenshi" Shūha said. "Yes, she does" Kenshi said disappearing and reappearing behind the two. "Hello, we are just two passing ninja" he said with a smile. After turning around to see Kenshi smiled widened on his face, Yasuraka's frown enlarged, her knuckles tight and gripped, her stance changed, eyes fixed on Kenshi, it was easy to tell that Yasuraka was enraged. "I...hate people...looking at both of you makes me sick, the fact that your shinobi gets me even more pissed off!" Yasuraka rages while observing the tall samurai and his accompanied long haired friend. Shitsunen was rather calm at the moment, waiting for either his sister or the shinobi to react. "Quite the rambunctious one aren't you" Kenshi said taking a step back. He raised his hand to his head and said "May I ask what you two are doing here, in this swamp. It is under control of the village of Kumogakure". Shūha merely watched Shitsunen who was oddly calm. "Our being here is none of your concern, plus...Kumogakure can burn for what they did to me." Yasuraka said with rage in her eyes. "Could she be the one I heard of" Kenshi thought going over her. "What exactly did my people do to you that would cause such a beautiful woman to be so angry?" he said. Yasuraka gathered her saliva and spits black ink right on Kenshi's face. "Guess." Yasuraka replies while wiping the excess spit her on her lips. Wiping the ink of his face, Kenshi let out a "bleh". "There's ink all over my kimono sleeve!" he announced. Taking a serious look, Kenshi stared at Yasuraka. "That technique, I wasn't sure of it before but know I am" Kenshi said pulling out a kunai. Pointing at her direction, he calmly stated "I'm bringing you back, our people request that our beast returns back home". "I..don't...belong...to you!!!" Yasuraka raged while preforming several hand seals. She held out her fist which was wrapped by condensed by rotating wind, she thrusted her arm in Kenshi's direction, giving off a powerful blast of wind. Shitsunen lifted his right sleeve, revealing his Lightning Blade Creation kanji on his forearm. Quickly side stepping, Kenshi performed a hand seal and raised his palm up. Appearing behind Shitsunen, he announced "Mystical Palm Distortion Technique". Sending a jolt of chakra into Shitsunen. Shitsunen froze in pain after feeling a powerful blast of chakra jolting from his spine, dropping the kunai from his hand. He then began to wobble and change into a darkish brown color. He then collapsed into a small pool of sticky mud. "Im afraid if we continue in this battle...it may be your last one." Shitsunen whispers into his ear after avoiding Kenshi's attack. Glancing down at the muddy pool, Kenshi smirked at the reflection he saw through it. With a quick step from behind Shūha readied his blade and went in with a quick strike. Shitsunen merely dodged the incoming sword by kneeling down, he then placed his right arm on Kenshi's rib, sending him in the air with his Concentrated Sonic Wave. Feeling his rib crack while mid-air, Kenshi gave a little flip and landed on his feet sliding back a bit. He grabbed his abdomen and pain and sneered. Glancing to the right raised up a kunai, trying to keep standing. He pointed at Yasuraka and quickly moved towards her. As he neared her, Shūha tossed into the air multiple smoke bombs creating a mushroom shaped cloud around the four.